


a simple dare, really

by ceruleanskies



Category: Monster Prom (Visual Novel)
Genre: A bit rushed, M/M, but i like it, didn't edit oops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 20:36:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15227388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleanskies/pseuds/ceruleanskies
Summary: “Okay fine, what the hell. How the shit do you do mouth-to-mouth with a guy who doesn’t fucking have one?”Vicky smiled, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and so did Amira. It seems that they have prepared a plan for this very moment.“With a simple dare, really.”





	a simple dare, really

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i haven't written any fanfiction or short stories for a really long time, since i quit wattpad to be more specific (around november 2017) so i am a little rusty. let me know how i can improve, please!

Damien stared at the table across from him, the boy he recently learned was the literal embodiment of fear.

He was eating – well, not really. Oz was a member of the “not eating anything” club with Polly and Liam. After all – he didn’t have a mouth, so he just opted to feed his little shadow buddies some food (he still had no idea what exactly they were- individual phobias was his best guess) and taking food pics with Liam.

He wanted to kiss him. And maybe do more (wink wink), but how the hell do you kiss someone who didn’t have a mouth?

“What are you staring at?” The flaming girl – Amira – asked, looking up from her sandwich.

Damien tore his eyes away from Oz. “None of your fucking business.”

Amira shrugged, returning to her sandwich. That would’ve been the end of it, had the Frankenstein girl wearing a blue sweater not piped up.

Amira sat with him, for some odd reason. And where there was Amira, there was Vicky. An almost inseparable pair of friends.

Vicky grinned mischievously, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hands. “He was staring at Oz.”

Damien scowled. “I fucking wasn’t!”

Vicky sighed. “Damien LaVey. You two have been flirting nonstop the entire week to the point that even Scott noticed.” Damien blushed at this. “Besides, he might be talking telepathically, but we could still hear your conversations.”

“What?!”

“Yea,” Amira said, looking unamused at Damien, “he told us that his telepathy kind of works like a public chatroom most times, puts less effort.” She paused, taking a bite. 

“Sometimes I can hear you two flirt in the middle of class and I have to fight the urge to roll my eyes to the back of my head.”

“You know, the only reason why we sat with you was so we could wingman for Oz without his knowledge.” Amira punched Vicky’s shoulder.

“Not really. It was also either sit with Brian and watch as he shamelessly flirts with Scott and in turn, Scott not understanding what’s going on, sit with the Monster hunter, which is a bad idea in on itself, or sit with Liam, Polly and Oz and not make any conversation with them.” Amira said. “But yea, that too.”

“Okay fine, what the hell. How the shit do you do mouth-to-mouth with a guy who doesn’t fucking have one?”  
Vicky smiled, as if it was the simplest thing in the world, and so did Amira. It seems that they have prepared a plan for this very moment.

“With a simple dare, really.”

Damien narrowed his eyes at the Frankenstein. “I’m listening.”  
\----

Evening classes had ended, and Damien navigated through the crowded hallways. He walked towards the bathrooms, ready to execute the girls’ strange plan.

He had asked Brian if he saw the boy, and he just nodded and pointed him to the direction of the bathrooms. The look in his eyes meant he wasn’t going to ask questions. Either he, along with Amira and Vicky, knew the plan, or it was him just being his usual self.

He entered the men’s bathroom and found it empty, except for one: a boy in a yellow sweatshirt and his little shadow buddies writing something along the stall doors with a sharpie, probably trying to gain some boldness. He didn’t even notice he came in.

Damien strode in, hands in pockets. “Hey, Oz.”

Oz turned to him, surprise in his eyes. One of his shadow buddies crossed their stick arms in annoyance and turned away from Damien, no doubt annoyed at his presence. The others beamed in excitement.

_Hi, Damien. Oz said telepathically._

Damien decided to go straight to the point. “I wanna make a deal with you.”

Oz tilted his head, but he didn’t say anything. Probably thinking of all the other stories of one of his dads made a deal with humans and it ended in flames…. Literally.

“See, I’m tryna figure out if you got a mouth or something, and I knew there was one way to figure it out.” The shadow buddies pressed their hands to their cheeks and their mouths formed an o shape. They get what’s happening, but Oz, on the other hand, does not. Or he does, and he’s waiting for Damien to say it, he couldn’t really tell.

“I’m gonna kiss you. And if it turns out you don’t have one, I’ll leave you to whatever the hell you were doing.”

Oz’s eyebrows raised. _And if it turns out that I do have one?_

Damien tried not to grin. “You get to be my date for Monster Prom.”

Oz nodded, he looked like he was blushing. _Deal._

Damien walked closer to him, and Oz closed his eyes. Damien placed a hand under his chin and leaned in to where his mouth was supposed to be.

For a moment, they just stayed like that. Then he felt something shift against his mouth – and he realized in an joyous moment – that Oz did have a mouth, and he could just make them into any form they want.

He pinned Oz to the sink, his hands gripping his waist as Oz cupped his cheeks. Damien traced Oz’s bottom lip, and he let him in. Damien roamed his mouth, hungry.

Then Oz’s mouth shapeshifted again, and he could feel the sharp tips of what felt like teeth.

_Oh shit. This is hot._

And just as quickly as his mouth shifted, Oz pushed Damien away gently, looking down and panting. And for a moment, both monsters had forgotten where they were.  
Damien took a step away from Oz, waiting until he was ready to speak. The boy looked up with a pleasant smile on his now-visible lips lined with razor-sharp teeth.

“Dude,” Damien whispered, “that’s fucking metal.”

Oz grinned. “See you at prom, Damien.” He walked over to the door to the bathrooms, leaving Damien alone with his thoughts.

And even as the skin began to form over his lips, Oz wouldn’t be able to hide the smile, or the fact that his head was still reeling, his lips still tasting like Damien.

_Gotta tell Vicky about this._

**Author's Note:**

> oof kind of shitty but again tell me how to improve, my tumblr is azurebluuu


End file.
